Survivor: Hunger Games Arena
by TimX7
Summary: Two tribes are locked in the same arena that holds the Hunger Games. Now they must outlive, outlast and generally survive each other, in order to win a large cash prize. May the odds be NEVER in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my original Gundam characters. I don't own Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and I definitely don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did it own it though. It wouldn't be very good and it would be a Christian novel series.

**Title: Survivor: Hunger Games Arena**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Two tribes are locked in the same arena that holds the Hunger Games. Now they must outlive, outlast and generally survive each other, in order to win a large cash prize. May the odds be NEVER in their favor.**

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say this won't ever be in a crossover archive. It's going on the main Hunger Games archive and that's that. I'll explain the voting process at the end of this chapter. But now on with the show.**

Two teams of nine were summoned. They were escorted via hovercraft to their destination. Their new home for the next month or more. The same place where countless young lives had been ended in a gruesome reality show competition. Their destination is... the Hunger Games Arena. And one team knew where they were heading.

"Why are we going back to the arena again?" Rue asked. "It's not time for the Hunger Games!"

"I don't know Rue." Katniss said shaking her head. "But I want to who that other team was. They don't look like they're from around Panem. More like they're from somewhere else."

XXX

Inside the other hovercraft, that was taking the other team, sat Tim Lansing. As he worked on a model kit of his own Gundam Alpha.

"There done..." Tim said to himself.

"That's nice Tim." Ben said.

"Ain't you supposed to be dead?" Tim asked Ben. "I remember killing you with the rest of your friends and sister, in the Grand Canyon."

"You did..." Ben said. "But you are outnumbered by one. So I was brought back to life to be the nineth tribe member."

"Hey I was brought back to life too Tim!" Yana Rue shouted from the back corner.

"Look let's just sit here and focus on our goals for this competition." Peter Br'er said. "Besides it can't be a fight to the death like the Gladiator Games."

"If it is, then Ben's the first one going." Brendon Philps aka Azazel said. "And I will enjoy killing him slowly..."

"SHUT UP AZAZEL!" they all shouted.

XXX

Inside the arena, at the infamous Coruncopia, a place where the Tributes grab their supplies and weapons to fight and survive the Hunger Games, stood Setsuna F. Seiei. Beside him was General Eli and Haymitch Abernathy.

"Oh man you smell worse than Amanda!" Eli said to Haymitch. Then he looked at the young Kurdish man, Setsuna. "Let me tell a little something about Amanda. She's a nice kid, but ever since she was freed from the control of the Empire, she's been drinking moonshine. She should check into rehab and get help. Because there is medicine she can take and therapy she can attend for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Did someone say moonshine!" Haymitch said.

"NO!" Eli and Setsuna shouted. Setsuna looked at his watch.

"They should be here right about now. So let's get this show started and introduce the show to the Colonial Empire and the nation of Panem."

The camera crew present took their places and the director signaled for Setsuna to start with a countdown. When he was given the signal, Setsuna began the show. Jungle themed music played as the title appeared on TV screens all over the two dimensions.

"Welcome to the latest season of Survivor." Setsuna said. "I'm your new host Setsuna F. Seiei, and hopefully nothing will happen like what happened last season. With those sorry bastards from Survivor: Raccoon City."

Scene changes to Raccoon City, as the former contestants are now zombies, a nuclear warhead hits the city head on and destroys everything in a nuclear holocaust. Scene changes back to the arena.

"Anyway, this arena is the same arena that countless of innocent teenage lives were claimed over a gruesome punishment for the twelve districts of Panem. But now it's going to be used for something even better, this season of Survivor. Where there will be no deaths. Only survivors to be voted out of the game. And this should be the best season yet." Setsuna is told the survivors have entered the catacombs and will be sent up via elevators.

"Oh here our survivors..." Setsuna said. "Introducing first from the nation of Panem! Spanning all twelve districts... the Tribute Tribe!"

The Tribute Tribe was the first to be sent up to the Cornucopia. They all gathered in front of the host and two tribal mentors.

"Welcome Tribute Tribe..." Setsuna said before announcing the next tribe. "Now introducing from the Colonial Empire... they may not have the Hunger Games, but they have something similar to it, called the Gladiator Games... They are the tribe of giant robot pilots... don't mess with them unless you want be a charred skeleton on the ground... Here they are the Gladiator Tribe!"

The other tribe got a good look at the confident Gladiator Tribe being lifted up into the arena. Tim Lansing led his fellow pilots off of the pads and over by the Tribute Tribe, and the Tributes were kind of nervous being around the Gladiators.

"Well now let me introduce the mentors for each tribe, and then they'll take you to your respective camps for a pep talk before the first challenge." Setsuna said. "For the Gladiator Tribe... General Eli!"

Eli stepped forward and stood with his tribe. Setsuna continued.

"For the Tribute Tribe... Haymitch Abernathy!"

Haymitch merely stumbles and then trips over himself, casuing him to fall and crash into the floor in between Prim and Rue, whom both gagged at the smell of alcohol and vomit.

"Well mentors, please escort you tribes to their camp for the duration of this show."

Both tribes went to one end of the arena, tributes had the north camp while gladiators had the south end.

**At the Gladiators Camp...**

Needless to say General Eli showed why he was the leader of the Celestial Being Militia that was trying to bring down the Empire. It wasn't his strategies, because those were okay. What really seemed to drive up his soldiers morale, was the he way he said those strategies. Which is pretty vulgar if you've ever heard him do a pep talk.

"Then you're all going to (bleep) them in the ass, and then (bleeeeepppp) them some more!" he shouted. Alexandria had her hands over her sisters ears. Sagittaria was still too young to hear such language.

**At the Tributes Camp...**

On the other hand Haymitch didn't have much in the form of good advice on trying to bring morale to his team. Mentoring them into teenage killing machines for the Hunger Games was one thing, but trying to mentor them to avoid Tribal Council was something else all together. Then again he was even drunker than he usually is, as in making nothing but slurs, vomitting and then finall passing out in said puddle of vomit. Which took place directly behind Prim's seat.

"Kat, Haymitch smells like vomit, urine, booze and failure." Prim said to Katniss.

Back at the Cornucopia... Setsuna looks over his notecards before realizing the camera is focusing it's attention on him again. He quickly chucked the cards up into the air, before clearing his throat.

"Well those pep talks were... interesting to say the least. Even though Haymitch just made drunken slurring sounds before throwing up his liquor and passing out. Either way looks like the two tribes will have fun. And I'm receiving word that I will be having a co-host starting next episode. So I look forward to see who it is... But first let's see what the tribes are up to now that they've given a boost in morale, or in some cases the lack there of."

Tim and Peter got to work on a list of what role in the camp goes to which teammate. While Yana and Alexandria were given the task of finding firewood and hunting meat. However screams came from a little ways away from their camp. Both got up to investigate. There they found the two fighting with Rue and Katniss, over firewood and a dead deer respectively.

"I made the kill shot little miss mockingjay!" Alexandria shouted to Katniss. "So it should be our deer meat!"

"Fat chance you politician's daughter of a whore!" Katniss replied. "I was the one who shot it in the neck. So therefore, it belongs to the Tributes!"

"Hey that was my tribe's stick!" Yana Rue shouted at Rue. "You go find your own stick and leave mine alone!"

"Fat chance bitch!" Rue replied. "You go find your own sticks and stop stealing mine!"

"At least I didn't die a (bleep)!" exclaimed Yana.

"I was trapped in a (bleep)ing net! Let's see you try to fight back when you trapped in a net!"

Yana was the first to draw first blood. She hauled off and slapped Rue as hard as she could. Sending the young twelve year old from District 11 to the ground. Then Katniss and Alexandria got into it with each other. In front of the two young men, was four girls in an all out face slapping catfight.

**(Rue)**

**The nerve of that stupid slut! She thinks that she died protecting her fellow tribe members from the most psychotic member of their tribe... Means she has every right to call me a (bleep) for being trapped in a net and stabbed through the abdomen? Oh hell no! That bitch was going to pay for that remark!**

**(Katniss)**

**That was my deer! I wasn't about to let that Katniss Everdeen wannabe just take my tribe's food! She had to be taught a lesson, and that is whatever **_**I**_** want for my tribe, is what I'M going to get! No matter who gets in my way!**

**(Tim)**

**Though I'm close to becoming an adult, watching Rue and Yana was actually kind of hot. So was Alex and Katniss fighting. In fact BOTH catfights was go to town hot. Too bad their clothes didn't get ripped off...**

**The cameraman recording Tim's interview doesn't know whether he should report a pedophile or just let Tim go on about his business.**

Peter tapped Tim on the shoulder to get his attention. "Should we try and break this up?"

"Well I'd say no, because this double catfight is so hot right now. But neither mentor would appreciate us fighting like this. So I relunctantly say yes." Tim walked over and seperated Alexandria and Katniss. While Peter broke Yana and Rue apart. A compromise was made to restore the peace between the two tribes. Katniss and Alexandria would divide the deer in half, while Yana and Rue would split their share of the firewood amongst each other. Once they shook hands on it, the groups went their seperate ways.

It was time for the two tribes to meet back at the Cornucopia. Setsuna took another drink of his orange juice, when he saw the faces of Yana, Rue, Katniss and Alexandria. Which the sight of their scratched and black and blue faces made him spit out his drink in a fine mist.

"What the hell happened to you four!" he asked.

"We got into a little misunderstanding." Kat said. "That's all..."

"That looks more than an misunderstanding. Looks like you four got into a fight, and I'll have to watch it during playback."

The four beaten women glared at him.

"But moving on..." Setsuna composed himself before continuing. "It's time for your first challenge. The winning tribe will receive immunity from Tribal Council for this week, and some food rations to go with whatever meat you've hunted today. So here we go... Your first challenge in this competition is to outrun... A swarm of Tracker Jackers! The first person on a tribe to be stung will make the rest of the tribe go to Tribal Council tomorrow night."

Setsuna motioned for the mentors to all put on a specially made suit to keep them from being killed by the Tracker Jackers... The Tributes knew what to expect and they were all afraid. The Gladiators on the other hand were all confused as to what a Tracker Jacker is... They soon had their answer when two swarms of large golden wasps flew out of the catacombs below.

"Every tribal member for themselves!" Clove screamed as both tribes made a run into the arena. Both staying parallel to each other. Eventually the Gladiators found a river and all jumped into it. Holding their breathes for as long as they could, before their swarm flew on past them.

Meanwhile the Tributes didn't have it so lucky. Especially when Glimmer climbs up a tree while the others run into a nearby cave. Glimmer is eventually sting multiple times, that make her swear and scream out in pain, before she falls out of the tree. That swarm then flew away after they've felt they've done enough damage to the Tributes.

"Well that was fast..." Setsuna said once both tribes returned. Setsuna notices the puffy and disfigured body of Glimmer, which to him made him want to vomit his most recent meal.

"Am I still pretty?" she said. Setsuna chewed back his vomit before saying...

"Yes you are... You're still very beautiful. Just make sure medics off camera fix you right up from those jacker stings. And the Gladiator Tribe wins immunity and food rations." Setsuna has Eli hand over their prizes, as they celebrate their first challenge victory. Leaving the Tributes to walk away in disgrace.

**(Katniss)**

**We did all of that so Glimmer can get stung and cost us food rations and immunity? (Bleep) you Glimmer! Once we get to Tribal Council you're going to be the first to go!**

**(Cato)**

**I wasn't surprised that airhead would run up a tree. Glimmer was always and air head. Now she's literally and airhead... I think I will vote her off at Tribal Council... So we could actually win the next challenge.**

**(Sagittara Superiore)**

**Wow... Right off the bat a victory for us Gladiators. What a great team we make!**

**(Azazel)**

**It would've been awesome if that Paris Hilton wannabe would've died...**

**Just then Azazel's demon mask fell off his face, and revealed the horrifying and scarred face underneath. This pretty much made the cameraman scream in terror.**

"Holy (bleep)!" Setsuna shouted as he saw the interview live from his chair, in his trailer.

"GODDAMN IT AZAZEL! PUT YOUR MASK BACK ON!" the Gladiators cried out in unison.

Back with Setsuna at the Cornucopia, as he's trying to ge the image of Azazel's face out of his terrified mind. "Well now I won't be able to sleep very well tonight. But let's hope our crew can do better, after seeing that... interesting image. We'll see you next time on Survivor: Hunger Games Arena with the first Tribal Council, and we'll meet my co-host. See you around and Marina, I'll remember to bring baby formula and diapers home for the baby. Good night everyone."

**Author's Comments: Like it? Hate it? Please say so in a review, and leave ONLY a review. You see... for the voting I've got a poll set up in my profile. You know that thing you vote on in someone's profile? Yeah that's what exactly what I'm talking about. It's anonymous, and nobody can see the results until they've voted, and by then it's too late to change your vote. If you are allowed to see the results, to base your own vote, then obviously you wouldn't be able to vote. Because you SAW the results idiot! This is why I'm making a poll for everyone on FFN. For those of you from MechaTalk's forums. Then just send me your vote and any challenge idea you have via private message to me. If any FFN authors want to give me challenge ideas, then please say them in your review. But letting everyone know who voted for who is out of the question. I don't like it, and I want things to remain anonymous. Any reviews with votes, will be ignored. End of discussion... Enjoy this story. And I don't think I'll do a submit a tribute story, which seems to be all of the rage in the Hunger Games fanfiction archive. I just don't like writing a story about teenagers getting killed for entertainment. Plus these stories will have a sad ending, where twenty-three lives and dreams were cut short. I don't like to write about that. Sorry Hunger Games fans, but I'm putting my foot down on those types of stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my original Gundam characters. I don't own Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and I definitely don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did it own it though. It wouldn't be very good and it would be a Christian novel series.

Scene opens with the opening credits, narrated by Setsuna himself.

**Eighteen teenagers have been selected... They must outlast, outwit and survive each other without killing each other... This is not the Hunger Games, so the Careers can't use their combat training to score victory... The only to win is to deceive, form alliances and win challenges. All for a life of luxary, without the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is how you play Survivor...**

**SURVIVOR: HUNGER GAMES ARENA**

Scene then moves to the Cornucopia, where Setsuna stands with a teenage female co-host.

"Welcome back for the first Tribal Council of Survivor: Hunger Games Arena..." he said. "With me is the female tribute from District 5 in the 74th Hunger Games. She wouldn't tell me her real name, but she told me to call her Foxface. So welcome Fox, nice to have you here."

"Thanks Setsuna... Are you going to tell me YOUR real name now?" Fox asked.

"Hell no... Not until you tell me yours first."

"(Bleep)hole..." Fox mutters under her breath. "You were probably expecting Caeser Flickerman as Setsuna's co-host. Sadly..."

"Sadly the idiot refused, but went through an audition anyway. This is what happened earlier... Roll that beautiful bean footage."

"Who the (bleep) are you, that guy from the baked bean commercials!" Fox asked before the footage was shown. It was nothing more than Setsuna holding a can of spray on hair dye, while shaking his head in embarassment and shame. All the while the Hunger Games interviewer was running around with his hair on fire. The camera zooms in on a warning on the can... Which said:

**Warning: SPRAY ON HAIR DYE IS TO BE KEPT A HUNDRED FEET AWAY FROM OPEN FLAME. AND USING THIS PRODUCT WILL CAUSE A SEVERE DROP IN BRAIN CELLS AND IQ.**

Scene changes back to the present with Setsuna and Foxface. With Setsuna speaking. "Yeah it was just awful, until I started to laugh like an maniac. Because by then it was so funny."

"But we have to show what the Tribute Tribe has been doing to prepare for their Tribal Council tonight." Fox said.

XXX

Katniss was sitting at their campfire, while she was thinking on who she should form an allience with, she heard some moaning coming from Marvel's tent. Curious she got up and litsened in on whatever conversation she was hearing.

"Now that was fun Marvel!" Came a familiar voice, to which Katniss's eyes opened as wide as they could go, and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. She immediately threw open the tent flap. And low and behold she finds her sister Primrose in bed with Marvel.

"Primrose! What the hell are you doing!"

"Minding my own business with Marvel, until you so rudely interrupted us!" Prim replied.

"I'm using a condom Katniss! I swear!" Marvel said.

"Hey what's going on here!" Peeta asked by walking up to the gathering.

**(Peeta)**

**I heard Katniss screaming and I'd thought I should investigate. Little did I even know that Primrose, Katniss's twelve year old sister, already lost her virginity to Marvel. When I arrived I was about as shocked as Katniss. Then everyone else ran up when they heard the commotion. And everybody was shocked, that Prim had already become aware of the birds and the bees. She's anly twelve years old for crying out loud. And yet I have to wonder... How the hell did Marvel sneak condoms onto the set?**

**(Clove)**

**Wow... Just wow... I can't believe that would ever happen in my lifetime. Marvel just seemed a cold hearted killer to me. But he just ahd sex with Katniss's sister no less! If neither of those two are eliminated tonight, then Marvel had better sleep with one eye open. Because Katniss is going to castrate him with a hunting knife. She'd do it too. She's not mentally stable if you ask me.**

Cato and Glimmer sit under a tree, a bit far from their tribe's camp. Glimmer's injuries are showing signs of improvement, but she still has a bit to go until they're completely healed.

"What do you think about earlier?" Cato asked her. "With Marvel and Katniss's younger sister?"

"That was totally uncalled for... I mean by Katniss's outburst. She should've been more supportive of her sister sleeping with a guy at Primrose's young age."

Cato looks horrified and disgusted, but he says nothing. Seconds later Marvel is heard screaming, as he runs bpast the two, with Katniss chasing him with her hunting knife.

"Now this should be interesting... Let the Hunger Games begin..." Cato finally said with a laugh. Glimmer joined in...

That night the Tribute Tribe met Setsuna and Foxface at the Cornucopia. A bonfire was started as well as voting slips set up near a straw basket. The two hosts wait till all nine members sit down in a chair. Marvel sitting next to Peeta, while Prim is sitting next to Katniss, forcibly I might add. Prim continues to flirt with Marvel, to her older sister's dismay.

"We heard there was a little incident involving Primrose and Marvel today..." Setsuna said. "We do condone safe sex on this show... The producers thought it would help with forming alliences between tribal members." Then Setsuna caught Katniss's dirty look at him. "Hey don't give me that look Ms. Everdeen. It wasn't my idea to place condoms at both camps. It was beyond my control. After all, I'm merely a host and have no real decision making power as far as this show is concerned."

Fox stepped forward. "Beside you all are the voting slips and the basket for your vote. Please begin the voting process, and only vote once. Just write down the name of the person you want eliminated. Katniss... Would you like to begin?"

Katniss gets up and walks over to the voting area, which is out of earshot of the other tribal members. She writes down a name and holds her vote up to the camera. It says: MARVEL.

"Marvel, stealing little duck's innocence earlier today is unforgivable. You must go and now." Katniss folds the paper and slides it into the basket. Then she goes back to her chair.

"Glimmer, you're next." Fox said.

Glimmer writes down a name and shows it to the camera. It says: THRESH.

"I've got nothing against you Thresh, but I'm a Career and we Careers have to stick together." she says as she places the vote into the basket and sits down.

"Thresh you're up next..."

Thresh writes down his vote and it says: GLIMMER.

"Glimmer, your blonde moment yesterday cost us some good food and immunity. I'm sorry but even though you may have thought of taking one for the team. The object was not to take one for the team. You have to go..."

Setsuna and Foxface counted up the nine votes and then returned to the Tributes.

"Alright all votes are counted. So here we go..." Setsuna reaches into the basket and draws Glimmer's name. "Glimmer you've received only two votes... You're staying..."

Glimmer high fives the Careers. Setsuna pulls out Thresh's name. "Thresh I'm sorry but you've received the most votes. You're the first survivor to be eliminated from the competition. Don't feel too bad though. Because you gave it your all to remain in the game. Please bring your torch up here..."

Thresh grabbed his torch and walked up to the two hosts. Where Fox extinguished it, and Thresh went back down into the catacombs.

**(Thresh)**

**My stay may have been short lived but it was a blast. I'll never forget my short time on Survivor... Never...**

**Next time on Survivor: Hunger Games Arena...**

**The Gladiators are fighting over their chores, while the Tributes try to resolve the situation with Primrose and Marvel. But what challenge brings the two tribes to Tribal Council...? Find out next time on Survivor: Hunger Games Arena!**

"All that and more on Survivor: Hunger Games Arena." Setsuna said.

"Goodnight everybody!" Fox added. The ending credits play, as the two hosts are talking to each other at the Cornucopia.

**Author's Note: I've decided to close down and remove the poll from my profile and only draw a anme out of a hat or a container. I'm still hoping I can get votes at a later time. Possibly to decide who should win this whole thing. That's right people, you ALL will have to decide who is the ultimate survivor! But right now there is still seventeen characters to go. So keep reading, because I will say when the poll is up and running.**


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my original Gundam characters. I don't own Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and I definitely don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did it own it though. It wouldn't be very good and it would be a Christian novel series.

Scene opens with the opening credits, narrated by Setsuna himself.

**Eighteen teenagers have been selected... They must outlast, outwit and survive each other without killing each other... This is not the Hunger Games, so the Careers can't use their combat training to score victory... The only to win is to deceive, form alliances and win challenges. All for a life of luxary, without the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is how you play Survivor...**

**SURVIVOR: HUNGER GAMES ARENA**

Setsuna and Foxface stand at their usual places, ready to start another episode of Survivor.

"High and welcome to Survivor: Hunger Games Arena." Fox said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Setsuna F. Seiei and this is my co-host Foxface." Setsuna added. "After what happened yesterday, we hope that the Tributes can calm down the situation between Marvel, Katniss and her sister Primrose."

"Plus Thresh was eliminated by Tribal Council last night. So before we move onto today's challenge, let's see what our survivors have been doing since last night."

"But before we go to the tribes, we have an update and a replacement to inform you about..." Setsuna looked at the memo he is to read on the air. "Starting immediately, Haymitch Abernathy is being replaced as mentor of the Tribute Tribe. Not for his druken disorder, but the fact that he won't be of any help to his tribe. It is therefore the request of the producers of Survivor: Hunger Games Arena, that Gale Hawthorne takes Haymitch's place as mentor of the Tribute Tribe... Well let's bring him on out here and send him on his way to the Tribute Camp. Please come on stage here Gale Hawthorne."

Gale walks onto the Cornucopia stage and shakes both hosts hands.

"Welcome Mr. Hawthorne." Fox said.

"Please call me Gale pretty fox looking lady." Gale said with some flirting in his voice.

"So what is your strategy for your tribe... I hope it's better than what Haymitch was proposing."

Fox turned to the camera and whispered "If you consider vomitting, passing out and urinating your pants as a strategy."

"Well I don't know yet. I'm just going to wing it as it's my first time in this kind of reality show. But we'll find out soon now won't we?"

"We sure will... Now Gale thank you for your time, and you're free to go meet the remainder of your tribe."

Gale walked off the stage and went into the direction of his tribe's camp. Setsuna turned his attention to his co-host.

"Well he seems like a good mentor for them. I only hope he doesn't get vulgar with them, like Eli did with the Gladiators."

"One can only hope..." Fox replied. She turned to the camera and smiled. "But let's go see what the Gladiators did last night as the Tributes sent one of their own home!"

Scene opens with the Gladiators all passed out and drunk. It seems that their water from their victory the other day was replaced with alcohol. At least they're all getting their well deserved shut eye. Until Eli wakes them all up with a airhorn.

"Oh man come on!" Tim shouted. "We need our sleep! Our heads all feel like they've been crushed by jackhammers!"

"Come on lazy underage drinking bums!" Eli said. "We've got another challenge today, and we can win this one as well!"

Ben peeks out of his tent with no clothes on, and two condoms on his penis. He holds up a pair of women's panties. "Hey does anyone know whose panties these are?"

Sagittaria reaches out of the same tent and grabs them from him. "Nevermind... Oh (bleep)!"

He runs out stark naked, save for the condoms, when Alexandria gets up from her makeshift bed by the fire, and starts chasing Ben around the camp. For him sleeping with her sister.

"Wow looks like Prim and Marvel weren't the only two doing the horizontal mating dance last night." Fox said.

"Well let's see the aftermath of last night's Tribal Council with the Tributes, shall we?"

Everything is business as usual with the tributes. Gale introduced himself, and secretly gave Prim a high five for having sex with Marvel. Though Katniss is still furious over the whole incident and even more furious that Thresh and not Marvel was eliminated last night.

**(Katniss)**

**I'm still furious at both Prim and Marvel for yesterday. but I'm now even more furious at Marvel, as he was not eliminated last night. Thos damn careers voted Thresh out, looking out for their own as usual. But it's okay... i will not rest nor will I stop until Prim or Marvel is sent home.**

**(Primrose)**

**I can't believe that my own sister is protecting me from Marvel. Doesn't she sees that we're in love? Yes I'm twelve years old and yes I shouldn't be having sex at such a young age. But still I'm in love with Marvel. I'm not her little duck anymore. I'm almost a teenager, and I need to begin my own life with my own boyfriend. Besides I already know what Peeta and her did during the Victory Tour. Yeah you two have been doing it everynight! Don't think I don't know how you two feel towards each other Katniss!**

Both tribes meet at the Cornucopia with their mentors leading them. They all sit down in a chair, while the mentors stand and Setsuna stands up.

"Alright for today's challenge we're going to watch a movie, but not just any ordinary movie. But the worst movie ever in the history of cinema."

Peeta raised his hand. "You're not talking about stupid Plan 9 movie are you?"

Setsuna shakes his head no. "Nope, this movie was adapted from a novel, written by the founder of the Church of Scientology... You're watching Battlefield Earth."

The color drained from the survivors faces. This was definitely going to end well. Setsuna continued and explained the rules. "Alright the rules for today's challenge are as follows... The tribe with the most asleep, in a coma or attempted to take their own lives lose. Medical staff is on hand today to ensure that nobody kills themselves. So everybody into the Cornucopia and find a seat. We'll get started right away."

**First half of the movie...**

"I'm pretty sure my counterpart is dead." Yana said to Colette and Azazel. She points over to Rue, who has become a vegetable, with drool running down her chin.

"I think that's a comatose state myself." Colette said.

"Definitely a coma..." Azazel agreed.

**Second half of the movie...**

Cato couldn't take it anymore. He had swallowed a handful of nightlock berries and tried to kill himself. However the medical team rushed in and started pumping his stomach, before the berries took effect and killed him.

**The movie finally ends...**

"Well... How... Did... Everyone... Do?" he asked to his surprise, to a Cornucopia full of comatose, sleeping or recovering survivors. All of them suffers from at least one of the things that cost them their victory.

"Well as soon as they all wake up and fully recover, please take them back to their camps mentors." Setsuna said. "I'll see them tomorrow night for two Tribal Councils.

**(Gale)**

**My first day as mentor and already my tribe is going to send someone else home. Not that it's a bad thing. It is a bad start as a mentor for me.**

**(Eli)**

**Wow, I never really expected this to happen. Two Tribal Councils and no victory. They'll be surely disappointed that they lost, but I know that they'll understand the situation. I already understand the situation entirely... Even though I haven't been watching the movie with them. I was talking with Gale outside though, and I ddi see Battlefield Earth in theatres. Boy was that movie a disaster. I don't think John Travolta will never live that embarassment down.**

"Well that's it for tonight everyone." Fox said.

"See you back here when we will eliminate two survivors for the price of one. Goodnight everybody." Setsuna said.

**Author's Note: I'll be pulling two names, one from each tribe, out this time. So check for updates because they're coming. And I also want to note that today is 9/11. I have a challenge for all of the Americans that is reading this. You're challenge is to spend the next year, starting today, to stop racial discrimination in America. Because that is what the terrorists want... They want an excuse to start a holy war against America. That is why they killed thousands of people on this day nine years ago. If we keep discriminating Muslims and thinking they're all terrorists because that what the Quran says. Then they've already won their holy war. I don't want to lose because non Muslims can't find it in their hearts to tolerate a religion given a bad name by fanatics. I should also add Christianity to the list as well. Because Christians aren't above forming terrorist cells and causing terrorist attacks. For example... Abortion clinic bombings, Jonestown, Warren Jeffs cult, Tony Alamo Christian Ministries to name a few Christian extermists. Of course Christians deny them as being Christians, and seperate themselves from these fanatics as far as possible. So yeah stop the hate and learn to live with Muslims. Because they're Americans too. Maybe there is some that are only here to cause trouble. But the Muslim communities of the United States will seperate themselves from these fanatics, just like the Christians.**


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my original Gundam characters. I don't own Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and I definitely don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did it own it though. It wouldn't be very good and it would be a Christian novel series.

Scene opens with the opening credits, narrated by Setsuna himself.

**Eighteen teenagers have been selected... They must outlast, outwit and survive each other without killing each other... This is not the Hunger Games, so the Career Tributes can't use their combat training to score victory... The only to win is to deceive, form alliances and win challenges. All for a life of luxary, without the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is how you play Survivor...**

**SURVIVOR: HUNGER GAMES ARENA**

Setsuna and Foxface stand in their usual places.

"Well it's Tribal Council tonight and we have to send one from each tribe home." Setsuna said.

"Yeah after all of them couldn't get through the worst movie in silver screen history." Foxface added. "Not to mention the close call we had with Cato."

"It's hard to believe a well oiled killing machine would try to take his own life with poisonous berries like that." Foxface gives Setsuna a glare. "Oh wait, forget I said anything on the subject of berries and dying when eating them."

"Better..." Foxface turned back to the camera. "But let's see what the tribes are doing to get over the trauma they received yesterday."

**Gladiators**

"Is Ben even alright?" Tim asked everybody at the campfire.

"I don't think so..." Alexandria said. "He was pretty messed up from watching that movie, and now everytime he sees a shoelace, he goes into a panic and incoherent shouting."

"AAAHHHHHH! !" Ben shouted from his tent.

"You see?" Alexandria added.

"I see what you mean." Tim sat down on a log into between Alexandria and Sagittaria. "Now if only we can do something about that little underwear incident from yesterday."

"We vote Ben out and problem solved."

"I won't let you do that Alex!" Sagittaria said. "I love him too much for you to get rid of him now!"

"He has to go sooner or later Sagi!" Alexandria screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm voting for him to go tonight!"

"I hate you!" Sagittaria got up and ran out of the camp by herself, Alexandria did try to stop her, but she was gone. Tim looked up at the heartbroken woman.

"Leave her be Alex... Even there was a time in your life when you had to have acted the same way she did."

"You have no idea..." Alexandria said.

**Tributes**

Katniss and Primrose were arguing over what happened yesterday when Katniss walked in on Prim and Marvel doing it. Of course everyone else just simply sat at the campfire and did their best to ignore them.

**(Clove)**

**God please make this stop! I can't take their bitching any more! Ever since Thresh was voted off, thos two got worse! I've never heard two sisters argue this much before, and now it's sounding like they're going to scream until their voices are hoarse! I think we need to do something about this... I really think we should vote either Katniss or Primrose Everdeen off tonight. I'll have to confirm it with the other Careers, but I'm confident that they're tired of this fighting among sisters as well.**

Clove, Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel met outside of camp, far from hearing range of everybody else.

"We have to stop this..." Clove said. "I don't think our eardrums will take much more of those two screaming at each other."

Cato held up his hand. "I agree... but if we try to vote one of them off, then the love making will continue or Marvel won't let Katniss or the rest of us hear the end of it."

"You're damn right Cato!" Marvel said.

"I say we let them fight out in a catfight." Glimmer suggested. "Let their fists decide who is in the right."

"As bad as that sounds for our mentors, I'd have to agree with Ms. Dee dee dee over here." Cato replied, making a reference to stand up comedian Carlos Mencia's name for stupid people, not mentally retarded.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Glimmer."

"So we just get them to fight it out and we vote someone else off?" Clove asked and it was unanimous. They were going to vote someone else off tonight.

The two tribes met at the Cornucopia for the double tribal council. Setsuna stepped forward to address them.

"Tonight is the double Tribal Council." he said. "On my side of the stage is where the Tribute Tribe votes on person off tonight. On Fox's side, the Gladiator Tribe. You know what you have to do. Vote!"

Katniss walks up to the voting booth and writes down a name. The paper reads PRIMROSE. "I'm sorry little duck, but I can't take much more of this... Plus I heard that the Careers want us to fight each other. i'm getting rid of you before we even have the chance to beat each other up."

Over with the Gladiators, Alexandria writes down a name. The paper reads BEN. "Ben you took away my sister's innocence by sleeping with her. You have to go... tonight."

Both tribes vote and then wait for the votes to be counted. Setsuna rejoins Foxface with their tallied votes. Setsuna goes first...

"After counting the votes of the Tributes. Peeta... I'm sorry but you've been eliminated from the competition. Please bring your torch up here."

Peeta sighs and grabs his torch, where the others stand. He hands it to Setsuna, who puts out the flame. Then Peeta walks off the stage for his exit interview. Foxface steps forward...

"Ben... I'm sorry but you're the first to be eliminated from the competition. Pleae bring up your torch."

Ben's torch was extinguished as was Peeta's. Sagittaria glared at her grinning sister, and the she stood up and lashed out at Alexandria.

"You dirty bitch! You just to ruin my life!" Sagittaria shouted as she started slapping at her sister. Who promptly fought back. Both tribes stepped in to break them apart.

"Enough!" Setsuna shouted. Everybody stopped at looked at him. "Enough of this fighting! It's not like Ben is dead Sagittaria! He's no longer in this competition. you'll see him again. Alexandria and Katniss... You need to give your sisters more space! They're not children anymore! They're growing up, and the last thing they need in their lives is for their sisters to start becoming overprotective and keep them from living their lives. So please stop this now or I will disqualify you four! Do you understand me!"

"YES SIR!" Alexandria, Katniss, Prim and Sagittaria said in unison.

"Good... Now get back to your camps. I'll see you all at the next challenge."

Both tribes went back to their camps. Thinking about what Setsuna just said.

**(Peeta)**

**Well it's a shame that I didn't last long... Then again the Careers always try to eliminate those seen as a threat to their egos. I guess I fall under that category. But I do hope that they all get what they deserve in the end, and I hope it's not victory.**

**(Ben)**

**Well Setsuna is right in stopping the sibling fight. Prim and Sagi are both growing up to be fine young ladies, and it's time that their older sisters stopped keeping them from living their own lives. I love you Sagi, and of course we will meet again, at the finale. I'll see you there my little princess beauty.**

"Sorry for losing my cool everybody." Setsuna told the camera.

"You're forgiven Setsuna." Foxface replied with a smile. "We'll see you next time with a brand new challenge for our remaining competitors."

"Goodnight everybody." Setsuna said.


End file.
